The present invention relates to a filter module in the form of a hollow body with at least one chamber.
Filter devices have for some time been known, in particular, for spraying cabins in which a large portion of the spray material which has not adhered to the object being sprayed contaminates the air in the spray cabin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,270 discloses for example a filter system into which filter modules can be inserted to clean the air removed from the spray cabin. The filter modules used can be removed as required and chemically or thermally cleaned. Depending on the type of cleaning used, the filter modules consist of high-temperature-resistant (for example metals) or chemical-resistant (for example glass-fibre reinforced plastic) material. In this context, it is problematic that separate devices are to be provided to clean the filter modules, which is expensive both technically and economically.